The Torture
by M-T
Summary: When it comes to that time of the year again and everyone starts getting involved.
1. It begins

Disclaimer: So I decided to make a new story in the mean time while people read over my other one, maybe. I don't own ape escape.  
  
It was mid August when Hikaru had finally made it to the final battle against Specter.  
  
Hikaru: There you are!!  
  
Specter: Really? Where was I?  
  
Hikaru: Umm... I don't know.  
  
Specter: You honestly think you could beat me you half twit??!!  
  
Hikaru: No! But I'll try anyway!!  
  
Hikaru takes out his stun club  
  
Specter: Prepare to say your last vows!!  
  
Hikaru: O_o  
  
Specter: Your last words!!  
  
Hikaru: Ohh.  
  
They both begin to charge at each other when Hikaru and Pipotchi get transported out leaving Specter to encounter with nothing so he falls.  
  
Specter: What? Ha!! You knew you couldn't beat me!! *echoes*  
  
*Back at the lab*  
  
Hikaru and Pipotchi appear  
  
Hikaru: Hu? Hey. What happened? I was just going to beat up Specter!!  
  
Professor: Yes we know.  
  
Hikaru: Then why am I here??  
  
Professor: You have another problem.  
  
Hikaru: Bigger than Specter?  
  
Professor: Yes.  
  
Hikaru: What?  
  
Natalie: Bye Professor!!  
  
Professor: Have a good first day at school!  
  
Hikaru: School?? (Pause) SCHOOL!! YAY!! *grabs backpack and runs out door*  
  
Professor: The others didn't seem so enthused about it.  
  
*Later*  
  
Hikaru meets up with Jake and Spike walking toward school  
  
Hikaru: Wait up guys!!  
  
Jake: Oh hell no.  
  
Spike: Crap. He found us.  
  
Hikaru: Aren't you exited on the first day of school??!!  
  
Both look at Hikaru evilly  
  
Hikaru: Guess not.  
  
*At school*  
  
All three er... four including Pipotchi stand or fly in front of a high school  
  
Hikaru: What are we doing at a high school?  
  
Jake: This is were we are going!  
  
Hikaru: O_o  
  
Spike: Wait. I don't get that either.  
  
Natalie comes by  
  
Natalie: Ape Escape came out in 1998 in the usa. That time supposedly you were all ten although Jimmy wasn't in the game he's still as old as you. And since five years have already passed that'd make you all 15.  
  
Hikaru: My name is Hikaru!! Hick!!! Ah!!! Rooo!!! Not Jimmy!!  
  
Spike: Oh. So we are 15. Then why are you here? Aren't you 19 now?  
  
Jake: Yeah. And you're a total braniac. You should've graduated high school a long time ago.  
  
Natalie: I did!! But I'm a student assistant now!! ^-^ Yay!! Don't you just love school!?  
  
Spike and Jake: NO! -_-  
  
Hikaru: Yeah!  
  
Both glare at Hikaru evilly again  
  
Hikaru: O_O  
  
Bells rings  
  
Natalie: Good luck! MUA HAH AHAH AHA!!!!!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Spike: So I'm going to... Word History with Mr. Lujan.  
  
Jake: Me too!  
  
Hikaru: Me three!!  
  
Both: Crap.  
  
*World History*  
  
Spike: I hate history.  
  
Jake: Me too.  
  
Hikaru: Not me.  
  
Jake: Egh. Anyway. Look two empty seats next to each other.  
  
Spike and Jake sit down  
  
Hikaru: Hey. I don't want to sit by myself.  
  
Spike: You're not. Pipotchi is with you.  
  
Pipotchi: ^-^  
  
Jake: I don't think they allow pets in school.  
  
Pipotchi: O_O  
  
Hikaru: Pipotchi is not a pet!  
  
Mr. Lujan: Ok. Everybody take a seat. I'll be with you in a minute.  
  
Hikaru walks to other side of room and spots Natalie  
  
Hikaru: Katie?  
  
Natalie: Jimmy?  
  
Hikaru: My name is not Jimmy!!  
  
Natalie: Then my name is not Katie!  
  
Hikaru: What are you doing here?  
  
Natalie: Duh! I'm the student assistant here in this hour.  
  
Hikaru: Oh.  
  
Natalie thinking: Crap. Now I'm stuck in a class with Jimmy.  
  
Hikaru: My name is not Jimmy!  
  
Natalie: O_o  
  
Hikaru: I know what you were thinking.  
  
Natalie: Well fine. Sit far away from my desk.  
  
Hikaru: I cant. The last two seats Buzz and Kakeru took.  
  
Natalie: You mean Jake and Spike?  
  
Hikaru: That's what I said.  
  
Natalie: -_- (Pause) They are here?  
  
Hikaru: Yeah. Over there.  
  
Natalie: Well I could make seating arrangements. And we could all group up.  
  
Hikaru: Yay.  
  
Natalie thinking: Wait. Wha'd I just say?  
  
*Other side of room*  
  
Jake: I wonder who's Jimmy talking to.  
  
Spike: I don't care. As long as he made a friend he'll probably stay far away from us.  
  
Jake: Ok.  
  
Mr. Lujan: Alrighty then. Welcome to the first day of school. As you may already know I'll be teaching World History. My name is Mr. Lujan. Pronounced Misster Loue-han. And since is your first day and all I'll make you do something easy. I'll pass out these papers and you fill them out.  
  
Spike: What's my last name?  
  
Jake: I don't know. Hey, wait. I don't know.  
  
Spike: Me either.  
  
Jake: How could you not know your own last name?  
  
Spike:...  
  
Jake: Never mind that. What's my address?  
  
*Other side of room*  
  
Hikaru: Hobbies? Hobbies? What are my favorite hobbies? Hey Katie what's a hobby?  
  
Natalie: For the last time JIMMY my name is not Katie!  
  
Hikaru: Yes it is.  
  
Natalie: Well still, call me Natalie!  
  
Hikaru: What's a hobby, Katie??  
  
Natalie: I hate you.  
  
Hikaru: I know.  
  
*To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: If I have to suffer the stupid ness of school so will you!! But with and Ape Escape twist to it tho. Review! 


	2. The wickedness of school

Disclaimer: Mez not ownz Aperz Escaperz.  
  
Mr. Lujan: This is so I get to know you better. Ok. So while you do this I will go around and check if you are all wearing your ID tags.  
  
Spike: ID tags?  
  
Jake: *shrugs* I don't know.  
  
Mr. Lujan: Why don't you two have your ID tags on?  
  
Spike: We haven't got ours yet.  
  
Mr. Lujan: Make sure you pick them up tomorrow morning or during lunch today. People you have to wear ID tags!! It's a school district rule!! Starting next week you must wear them at all times!!  
  
Jake: O_o  
  
*Mr. Lujan makes his way over to the other side of the room*  
  
Mr. Lujan: You're Natalie, right?  
  
Natalie: Yes I am.  
  
Mr. Lujan: As my student assistant I expect you to be a role model to these other people. That means you must do your work.  
  
Natalie: OK!! ^-^  
  
Class: O_____O  
  
Mr. Lujan: O_O Get back to those sheets!  
  
Class: *goes back to working on sheets*  
  
Natalie: I mean yes.  
  
Mr. Lujan: That also means that you'll have to follow the 'dress code' also.  
  
Natalie: Of course.  
  
Mr. Lujan: That means no more spaghetti straps from tomorrow on or I'll have to give you a referral and have you tanked.  
  
Natalie: O_O NO! I'll be good! I promise! *grabs Mr. Lujan's foot* Don't tank me!!!! Please!!!! NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Class: O____________________O  
  
Mr. Lujan: Umm... Its ok for today. I said tomorrow.  
  
Class: O_______________________________O  
  
Mr. Lujan: Get back to work.  
  
Class: *Goes back to work*  
  
Natalie: Ok.  
  
Mr. Lujan: That means you could let go of my foot now.  
  
Natalie: O_O Ohhh. Sorry.  
  
Hikaru: Mr. L? I have a question.  
  
Mr. Lujan: It's Mr. Lujan. Not Mr. L.  
  
Hikaru: So Mr. L. What is getting tanked?  
  
Mr. Lujan: It's when you're sent to a room to do nothing but work.  
  
Hikaru: O_O DON'T TANK ME!!!!!! *grabs onto Mr. Lujan's foot*  
  
Mr. Lujan: Sheesh. What is it with you people?  
  
*Other side of the room*  
  
Jake: Hey was that Natalie before?  
  
Spike: I hope not.  
  
*Back*  
  
Mr. Lujan: Ok?  
  
Hikaru: Ok.  
  
Hikaru sits back down  
  
Mr. Lujan: *sees Pipotchi* What a cute plushy.  
  
Pipotchi: ^-^  
  
Mr. Lujan: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! IT MOVED!!!  
  
Class: O______________________________________O  
  
Mr. Lujan: Back to your assignment!  
  
Hikaru: Its not a plushy.  
  
Mr. Lujan: Oh. Well, I'm not sure you're allowed to have your children at school.  
  
Hikaru: Child?  
  
Mr. Lujan: Well you do have some things in common.  
  
Hikaru: It's a baby monkey!!  
  
Class and Mr. Lujan: Ohh.  
  
Hikaru: O_o  
  
Mr. Lujan: Ok. On the back of the sheet at the bottom I want you to put the numbers one through seven. You will ask people that you don't know all different questions. You put down the answer they gave you and their name. Now go.  
  
Class just sits there.  
  
Mr. Lujan: NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Class: O_O  
  
Spike: Ok. Um... hi. I'm Spike. You are?  
  
???: Buzz off!  
  
Spike: This is going to be harder than I thought.  
  
Jake: It's going to be hard because you had to think.  
  
*Later*  
  
Mr. Lujan: Ok. Its almost time to go. So what I want you to do is keep these till tomorrow.  
  
Bell rings. All run out.  
  
Spike: Phew.  
  
Jake: So what class do you have next?  
  
Spike: Biology with Mr. Snyder.  
  
Jake: Me too.  
  
Hikaru: Not me.  
  
Spike: Ahh!! Where'd you come from?  
  
Hikaru: The room?  
  
Jake: Yeah. I don't have you next hour. Wooo!!!! *runs off*  
  
Hikaru: I have Algebra with Ms. Stoddaredered.  
  
Natalie: That's Ms. Stoddard. I have her next also. So I'm stuck with you again.  
  
Hikaru: Oh. Hey. Where'd Spike go?  
  
Spike running away: Natalie evil. AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
*Algebra*  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Hello everyone. I'm Ms. Stoddard but you could call me Ms. S. or Stoddard or Martha or ...  
  
Class: O_o  
  
Ms. S: ok. I'll stop. Today I want you to fill out these sheets to let me know a little about yourself and after that I'll let you do whatever the heck you want.  
  
Class: Yeah!!  
  
Hikaru: Hmm. What are my hobbies?  
  
Natalie: Crap. Not again.  
  
*Meanwhile in Biology*  
  
Jake: This guy looks mean.  
  
Spike: I know why they call him Snyder now.  
  
Jake: Why?  
  
Spike: One. His nose. Two. He's attitude is probably a mix between a snake and a killer spider. So his name is Snyder.  
  
Jake: Oh.  
  
Mr. Snyder: I will be assigning you seats today although it's the first day. Whoever you sit next to will most likely be your partner.  
  
Spike: I hope I don't get stuck next to that fat warty kid.  
  
Jake: It's by last names!  
  
Spike: Well how am I supposed to know? I don't even know my last name!  
  
*After class*  
  
Jake: You almost passed out when you thought you were going to sit next to that kid!  
  
Spike: I know, but I didn't end up next to him now did I? *looks at Jake funny* ^.~  
  
Jake: What the??!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs*  
  
Spike: Heh. Idiot.  
  
*Outside Art Room*  
  
Hikaru: Pipotchi??! Where's Pipotchi??!! I lost Pipotchi!!!  
  
Natalie: He's on your head.  
  
Hikaru: Oh.  
  
Spike: Aw man. You two also?  
  
Natalie: Yes. I must torture you sometime during the day!!  
  
Spike: O_o  
  
Hikaru: Then that means Buzz is all alone in the next class. Pipotchi go stay with Buzz for now.  
  
Pipotchi flies off  
  
Spike: Take me with you!! Crap. He's gone.  
  
Hikaru: O_o  
  
To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. So not much humor. Or any at all. But this is what happens at school. Hate that word. Review. Don't worry I'll put Specter back in soon. You just have to be patient unlike me. 


	3. It continues

Disclaimer: Look. I'm a fish! Bloop. Bloop. Bloop.  
  
*In class*  
  
Ms. Yanez: Hello class. I'm Ms. Yanez. I will be teaching drawing/painting 1-2. If you're here for 3-4 report to Mr. Pelleran's room.  
  
Some people leave the class. Ms. Yanez looks at Spike, Hikaru and Natalie.  
  
Ms. Yanez: THAT MEANS YOU 3 ALSO!!!!!!!  
  
Natalie: What?  
  
Spike: Oh. I do go to 3-4. O_o How'd you know?  
  
Ms. Yanez: I KNOW ALL!!!  
  
*Meanwhile in English*  
  
Mrs. Karandreas: Hi. I'm your English teacher Mrs. Karandreas. Yes I know my last name is hard to say so just imagine that a car ran andreas.  
  
Class: O_o  
  
Mrs. K: So everyday you will have to do a journal. Next week you start doing it in a notebook that you need for this class. But for this week I'll give you a paper. Today's journal is what you did over summer break. In five sentences or more.  
  
Jake: Umm...  
  
Jake writes down: I got brainwashed. My friend rescued me and saved the world. Then his idiot cousin caused mayhem again. Then he had to go save the world. He still hasn't finished.  
  
Jake: I think that's it.  
  
Pipotchi: O_O  
  
*Back in Art*  
  
Mr. Pelleran: I'm Mr. Pelleran. I teach ceramics and two one classes of drawing/painting 3-4. Any questions?  
  
Hikaru raises hand  
  
Mr. Pelleran: Ok. Good. Moving on.  
  
Hikaru: But I had a question.  
  
Mr. Pelleran: Had. Not have. You probably already forgot it now didn't you?  
  
Hikaru: No.  
  
Mr. Pelleran: Oh well. So I will want you all to get started quickly on doing some art work. So you have homework.  
  
Class: O__O  
  
Mr. Pelleran: You bring in a can of pop. You drink it. Rinse it out. Crinkle it up and draw it. Questions?  
  
Hikaru: Me!!  
  
Mr. Pelleran: None? Good. I thought so.  
  
Hikaru:...  
  
*Back in English*  
  
Mrs. K: What have we got here? A baby monkey?  
  
Pipotchi: ^-^  
  
Jake: Uhh... I'm not really sure.  
  
Mrs. K.: ITS SO ADORABLE!!!!! IT WILL BE MINE!!!!!!  
  
Class: O_O  
  
Jake: But it's not mine.  
  
Mrs. K: Oh good. Then I could have it!!  
  
Pipotchi: O_O  
  
Mrs. K: Come here little monkey.  
  
Pipotchi yanks on Jake's hair  
  
Jake: Ahahaaa!  
  
Mrs. K: Fine. But as long as you keep it off your head. The people behind you need to see the board also and I'm thinking it's hard enough with your hair all sticking up like that.  
  
Jake: ...Pipotchi get off.  
  
Pipotchi: (  
  
Class: Aw.  
  
Jake: O_o  
  
*Back in Art*  
  
Hikaru: I still got a question!  
  
Mr. P: Oh. Hello. Who are you?  
  
Hikaru: Hmph. *walks away*  
  
Mr. P: Heh.  
  
Spike: I don't think I'm going to like this class. I wonder if I could change it.  
  
Mr. P: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be good I promise!!! *Till you can't change your schedules anymore anyway*  
  
Spike: O_o  
  
Natalie: I'm not good at drawing.  
  
Mr. P: That's why you're in a drawing class. Duh!!  
  
Natalie: Oh yeah.  
  
Spike: And you're supposed to be the smart one?  
  
*Back*  
  
Jake: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Rest of class: *watching Pipotchi fly around*  
  
Some student: I want a baby flying pet monkey too!!!!!  
  
Other student: Yeah! Let's get it!!  
  
Whole class: *chases Pipotchi*  
  
*Back*  
  
Hikaru: My cousin. I love you dearly. *hugs Spike*  
  
Spike: O_O  
  
*Back again*  
  
Pipotchi: !!!!!!! *hides under Jake's shirt*  
  
Jake: zzzzz *snort* Hu? What? *looks around and class is staring* um...  
  
*Back again again*  
  
Hikaru: What's there to do?  
  
Mr. P: Talk for today.  
  
Hikaru: What if you have no one to talk to?  
  
Mr. P: Of course there are. *looks at empty room* Where'd they all go??!!  
  
Hikaru: I think they're hiding from me.  
  
Mr. P: ...  
  
Hikaru: So I guess I'll talk to you then!  
  
Mr. P: O_O EITHER COME OUT OR I'LL GIVE YOU ALL F'S!!!!  
  
No one comes out  
  
Mr. P: No!! You cant leave me here alone with him!!  
  
*Back again and forward and back O_o*  
  
Jake: I don't have it!  
  
Student: Then what's that under your shirt?  
  
Jake: Do you really want to know?  
  
Student: Maybe not.  
  
*Back or forward or back or forward or back again*  
  
Spike: I don't see him anywhere. I think its ok to come out.  
  
All come out of hiding  
  
Hikaru: *pops out of hiding also* There you are!! *jumps on Spike*  
  
Spike: Ow!!  
  
Everyone else: Scatter!! *hide*  
  
Spike: *gets up* Hikaru let go.  
  
Hikaru: But you're my cousin and I'm all alone since everyone else keeps hiding.  
  
Spike: No. There's Mr. P.  
  
Hikaru: Where?  
  
Spike: Crap. He hid too.  
  
Bell rings. Everyone dashes out the door including Mr. P  
  
Spike and Hikaru: O_o  
  
*Outside on Campus*  
  
Hikaru: Buzz!!  
  
Jake: AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Spike: Great. Now who do I talk to for the next five minutes?  
  
Hikaru: Hello.  
  
Natalie: Let me guess. I have you again in English don't I?  
  
Spike: Sadly yeah.  
  
Hikaru: Yeah!!!  
  
Both: Crap.  
  
*To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: Yes well what do you expect me to say? I hate school unless it where like this. Then I'd look forward to it!! I just put in another chapter because I have so many to spare. So I think you people should get one on Labor Day weekend as an offering to we hate school and 3 day weekends rock!!!!!!!! Review!! 


	4. Munch some Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Apes that Escape all of a sudden and are converted into a video game!  
  
*English*  
  
Mrs. Karandreas: Hi. I'm your English teacher Mrs. Karandreas. Yes I know my last name is hard to say so just imagine that a car ran andreas over or something like that.  
  
Class: O_o  
  
*Art*  
  
Jake is about to go into Ms. Yanez room when she kicks him out.  
  
Jake: Ow! What the?!  
  
Ms. Yanez: You go to Mr. Pelleran's room!!  
  
Jake: O_o  
  
*Back in English*  
  
Mrs. Karandreas: Ok. Everyday we do a journal. Blah, blah, blah. You will have to provide a notebook for this class starting next week to write the journals in. Bladdly blah. I'll provide you with paper for this week. Today's journal is what you did do over summer vacation.  
  
Spike writes down:  
  
An evil monkey genius escaped after he got a hold of a smart enducing type thing helmet. He brainwashed my friend, kidnapped the others and I had to go save them. Then my idiot cousin did something and he had to go save the world. I don't know why I couldn't help. He still hasn't finished.  
  
Natalie writes down:  
  
So this summer I got kidnapped by and evil monkey genius and had to time travel to the past to stop it from happening in the future. I got to make all these nifty gadgets with my grandfather. Then we had to give them to that idiot to save us. Oh the idiot saved us. But then his idiot cousin 'accidentally' sent peak point helmets with the monkey pants to the zoo. Then he had to try to stop the monkey. But still hasn't finished because school started.  
  
Hikaru writes down:  
  
My summer was cool. I got to do all these awesome things. I got to go all over the world. I got to see and catch a lot of monkeys. But that gets tiring after a while. I'm so glad school started now I could finally start my vacation.  
  
*Back in Art*  
  
Mr. Pelleran: I'm Mr. Pelleran. I'll take roll, assign seats, and give you your first homework assignment.  
  
Class: O_o  
  
*Back in English*  
  
Mrs. Karandreas: So you'll read this thing and then answer some of these questions and uh... do whatever stuff afterward.  
  
Class: Yeah!!  
  
Mrs. Karandreas: Oh. I'm glad you like it. Here's the story. *drops big pamphlets on table*  
  
Class: O_O  
  
Hikaru: And Buzz had to do this by himself??  
  
*Art again*  
  
Mr. P: `I'm Mr. Pelleran. That's my last name. I'm Mr. Pelleran. And that's my game`  
  
Class: ...  
  
*After class*  
  
Everybody runs out of the buildings yelling  
  
Everybody: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Natalie: Well at least it's lunch time.  
  
Hikaru: Yeah!! *runs toward cafeteria*  
  
Spike: Jimmy!! We need our I.D's in order to get lunch!!  
  
Hikaru: Oh yeah. Then we go to where then?  
  
Natalie: You said then twice.  
  
Hikaru: So? O_o Are you my teacher now?  
  
Natalie: What?  
  
Hikaru: I know what teacher you are. You're Ms. Stoddard!!  
  
Natalie: WHY YOU FREAKING BRAT!!!!! IM NOT FAT!!!!!!!  
  
Spike: Have you looked in the mirror lately?  
  
Natalie: You don't even know who she is so shut up!!  
  
Spike: So?  
  
Natalie: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikaru and Spike: o_o *run away*  
  
Natalie: *chases* IF IM SO FAT WHY ARE YOU RUNNING????!!!!!!!!  
  
All zoom by Jake  
  
Jake: O_o  
  
Pipotchi: O_O *flies after Hikaru*  
  
Jake: Now I'm all alone again. Great.  
  
Security Guard: Is everything ok?  
  
Jake: Why do you ask?  
  
Security Guard: ...I don't know.  
  
Jake: Well anyway. I need to get an I.D. card.  
  
Security Guard: Aha. Now I remember. I asked you that because you're not wearing one.  
  
Jake: Okay. Where do I get one?  
  
Security Guard: At the book store.  
  
Jake: Where?  
  
Security Guard: So you head back that way past the 7000 and 4000 buildings, take a left before you hit the stage. Then take a right at the front of the 4000 building following the 1000 building and walk till you almost hit the back main gate, and turn to your left to where the metal picnic tables are in front of the Security Office, next to the Office, and there it is.  
  
Jake: O_O  
  
Security Guard: Did you get all that?  
  
Jake: Uh... yeah.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Jake: FINALLY! There it is!  
  
Security Guard: Ah so you just got your I.D. card?  
  
Jake: What? I just got here? What are you doing here?  
  
Security Guard: Wow. It usually doesn't take that long for someone to figure out where the book store is. I'm here because my shift was over 5 minutes ago.  
  
Jake: It took you five minutes to get here?  
  
Security Guard: Yepp. Actually less if you know all the short cuts.  
  
Jake: Then why didn't you just take me here?!  
  
Security Guard: You never asked.  
  
Jake: ...  
  
*Minutes later*  
  
Hikaru: I'm hungry.  
  
Spike: You're always hungry.  
  
Hikaru: Did we loose Natalie?  
  
Spike: About ten minutes ago.  
  
Hikaru: I'm thirsty.  
  
Spike: Weren't you hungry?  
  
Hikaru: Both.  
  
Spike: What am I supposed to do?  
  
Hikaru: I'm hot.  
  
Spike: Stop changing the subject.  
  
Hikaru: But I am hot!  
  
Spike: Why are you wearing a vest then?!  
  
Hikaru: Because it's cool.  
  
Spike: Then why are you saying you're hot?  
  
Hikaru: No! My vest is cool and I'm hot!!  
  
Spike: How can it be cool if you're hot?  
  
Hikaru: NO!! My vest is cool looking and I'm hot!!!  
  
Spike: You're not hot. You're just disturbing to look at.  
  
Hikaru: ...IM SWEATING HOT!!!!!!!  
  
Spike: Oh.  
  
Hikaru: ...  
  
Jake comes by eating some stuff or other  
  
Hikaru: Food!!  
  
Jake: I get free lunch! I did not know that.  
  
Spike: You got your I.D.?  
  
Jake: Yeah. Can't you see it?  
  
Hikaru: Hah. You look like a girl in your picture.  
  
Jake: ...  
  
Spike: Where'd you get it at?  
  
Jake: The book store.  
  
Hikaru: Where's that?  
  
Jake: By the office.  
  
Spike: And that is??  
  
Jake: So you head back that way past the 7000 and 4000 buildings, take a left before you hit the stage. Then take a right at the front of the 4000 building following the 1000 building and walk till you almost hit the back main gate, and turn to your left to where the metal picnic tables are in front of the Security Office, next to the Office, and there it is.  
  
Spike and Hikaru: O_O  
  
Jake: Got it? Good. *walks away*  
  
**To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: Darn this is a long first day. Review! Some of you people that I wont mention *cough* look at the reviews to find out who *cough* don't like to review all my chapters! ;_; That's mean. You like to ask for more chapters all I ask is for more reviews. Is it really that hard??? O_O 


	5. School over or is it

Disclaimer: Why is this thing taking so long? Blahrg. I don't own anything... someday will and yeah.  
  
Bell rings  
  
Hikaru: NO!! I didn't even get to eat yet!  
  
Spike: We still haven't got our I.D. cards.  
  
Hikaru: Tomorrow! Tomorrow! You better watch out tomorrow food!  
  
Spike: ...  
  
*Algebra*  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Hello class. I'm Ms. Stoddard. But call me Ms. S. Now hold tight while I take roll.  
  
Spike: O_o Wow. That's Ms. Stoddard? She is fat.  
  
Jake: What?  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Um... Spike?  
  
Spike: Here.  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Aha. You're hair says it all.  
  
Spike: ...  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Jake?  
  
Jake: Here.  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Where?  
  
Jake: Here!  
  
Ms. Stoddard: ... I never would have guessed a girl named Jake.  
  
Jake: What?! I'm not a... !!!  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Ok next is...  
  
Jake: Spike do I look like a girl??????  
  
Spike: That's a trick question, right?  
  
*Biology*  
  
Mr. Snyder: Hello. I'm Mr. Snyder.  
  
Hikaru: I think I know why his last name is Snyder.  
  
Natalie: Why?  
  
Hikaru: One. His nose. Two. His attitude is probably half snake and half a killer spider. That's why it's Snyder.  
  
Natalie: O_o  
  
*Later*  
  
Bell rings. Off to 7th hour  
  
Natalie, Hikaru, Jake, Spike meet in the 7000 building  
  
Hikaru: Kakeru! My cousin!! *hugs Spike*  
  
Spike: ...  
  
Natalie: Don't tell me we have the last class together also  
  
Jake: That depends. What class do you have last?  
  
Natalie: LET  
  
Jake: Me too.  
  
Hikaru: Oooo. Me!!  
  
Spike: Crud.  
  
Natalie: So we all do.  
  
Jake: What is LET??  
  
Hikaru: There's the class! Let's find out!! *drags Spike along*  
  
Jake: O_o  
  
Natalie: ...I guess we will have to find out.  
  
Jake: O_o  
  
*In class*  
  
Hikaru: Why are those three guys wearing uniforms??  
  
Spike: Beats me.  
  
Sergeant Deist: Welcome to LET.  
  
Person dude student: What is LET??  
  
Deist: This class is Leadership Education Training or as many people know it by is JROTC. I am Sergeant Deist. Unlike your other classes you will have three teachers here.  
  
Jake: ...Ahh. I don't want this class.  
  
Spike: What? Why? What is JROTC?  
  
Jake: Its like an army thing in high school.  
  
Spike: ...  
  
Jake: Gym!  
  
Spike: ..Oh. O_O  
  
Hikaru: Gym?? Nooo!  
  
Brawner: Do we have a problem over here?  
  
Hikaru: ...No.  
  
Deist: Let me introduce your other Sergeants over here and I'll show you what we do in this class. This is Sergeant Brawner and Jurczack.  
  
Natalie: How do you say your last name??  
  
Jurczack: The way you hear it.  
  
Natalie: O_o  
  
Deist: For this week we'll watch footage about what we do in this class that we did last year.  
  
For the rest of the hour they watch stuff about people skiing and almost breaking their asses but its fun.  
  
Bell rings and school over... for today anyway.  
  
Spike: IM SO GLAD THIS DAY IS OVER!!!!!  
  
Jake: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Hikaru: Yay! Now we could do it all over again tomorrow and the day after and the day after that till May!!  
  
Jake and Spike: ...  
  
Spike: Well I want to get as far as possible right now so who's up for a race back?!  
  
Jake: Me! If I could really run.  
  
Spike: I know. Jimmy erm... Hikaru! My cousin!! *hugs Hikaru*  
  
Hikaru: ^-^  
  
Jake: O_o  
  
Spike: *grabs Hikaru's dash hoop* Here Jake.  
  
Hikaru: Hu?  
  
Spike: Aw. To bad. *grabs his dash hoop and races off*  
  
Jake: WWWWOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *races off also*  
  
Natalie: ...  
  
Hikaru: Hey! *just runs after*  
  
*At lab*  
  
Spike: I win!!  
  
Jake: I don't!!  
  
Spike: That's not supposed to be a good thing.  
  
Jake: Oh yeah.  
  
Spike: Professor we're back!!  
  
Professor: ...But this isn't your home.  
  
Spike: I know.  
  
Professor: Then what are you doing here?  
  
Spike: Being annoying I guess.  
  
Jake: ...  
  
Hikaru comes in  
  
Hikaru: *panting*  
  
Jake: How'd you get here so fast? O_O I mean we used the hoops!  
  
Hikaru: ...Short... run.  
  
Jake: Oh yeah. Then why'd it take us so long to get here?  
  
Spike: *shrugs* The hoops are defective.  
  
Hikaru: *sees a monkey* Monkey!!  
  
Monkey: O.o  
  
Hikaru: Must catch!!  
  
Monkey: O_O  
  
Hikaru: Yyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! *hugs monkey*  
  
Pipotchi: O_o  
  
Monkey: ???????  
  
Professor: How does that one keep getting out??  
  
Jake and Spike: ...  
  
Natalie walks in.  
  
Natalie: ...What are you doing here? This isn't your home.  
  
**To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: FINALLY!! The first day is finally over. Yeah so maybe reviews aren't everything. But I want them cause my supposed 'friends' don't like to email me so this is the next best thing. *mutters something about stupid friends* O_o review! 


	6. School are not only for fools

Disclaimer: So I'm not gonna go writing day by day cuz that takes to long!! Instead I'll skip forward a couple of days or so at a time. Inevitably I still don't own Ape Escape nor are part of the staff... yet. I said yet before and I'll say it again!!  
  
*Day 3 of school*  
  
Walking to school... egh evil word  
  
Jake: Already the third day of school.  
  
Natalie: We'll you still have to suffer for... 9 MORE MONTHS OF SCHOOL!!  
  
Jake: Natalie took time to calculate! O_O She's becoming dumb!  
  
Natalie: What?!  
  
Jake: Ahh!! *runs*  
  
Natalie: *chases*  
  
Spike: 9 more months?! I'm gonna start to cry! I need a hug.  
  
Hikaru: *spreads arms apart*  
  
Spike: Never mind.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Specter: What is going on?! Where are those freaking brats?! I cant just sit here and do nothing! What could I do? My entire monkey army has been caught! Err... I'll just find out myself.  
  
*Lab*  
  
The Professor is tinkering with something when a screen appears in front of him out of thick... er... thin air.  
  
Professor: Well hello there Specter.  
  
Specter: O_o Hello??!! What's wrong with you?! I'm the enemy remember?!  
  
Professor: Well yes I know.  
  
Specter: ...ARE YOU TOYING WITH ME?!!  
  
Professor: Hu? What?  
  
Specter: Why aren't you trying to stop me??!!  
  
Professor: Well I just thought...  
  
Specter: WHERE ARE ALL THOSE FREAKY RED HEADS AND THAT BLUE HAIRED GUY?????!!!!!!!  
  
Professor: Well they're at school and...  
  
Specter: SCHOOL??!! Hm. School? *Screen disappears*  
  
Professor: ...  
  
*Back with Specter*  
  
Specter: They are at school?!! What am I supposed to do for what is it... 9 months?!!  
  
*Later in World History*  
  
Mr. Lujan is talking to someone at the door  
  
Jake: I hate bell work.  
  
Spike: I dunno. It isn't that hard.  
  
Jake: O_O You think its easy?! I must be dumber than you then.  
  
Spike: Well maybe it's because I've been looking off your work.  
  
Jake: Ohh... hey!  
  
Mr. Lujan: Ok everybody. We have a new person... again. Meet...  
  
Spike jumps out of chair  
  
Spike: SPECTER!!  
  
Class: O________O  
  
Spike: O_O *sits back down*  
  
Mr. Lujan: Yes well. This is Specter.  
  
Random Student: He looks like a monkey!!  
  
Specter: So do you!!  
  
Random Student: *sobs*  
  
Mr. Lujan: O_o Ok. Take a seat... someplace.  
  
Specter walks to a kid that's sitting near Jake and Spike  
  
Specter: Is this seat taken?  
  
Kid: Yeah it is. My butt's on it.  
  
Specter: Oh I didn't see that. *glares at kid*  
  
Kid moves to different seat  
  
Class and Mr. Lujan: O___________O  
  
Specter takes seat  
  
Specter: Hello. I'm Specter. Who may you be?  
  
Spike: Rrrr  
  
*Meanwhile on other side of room*  
  
Hikaru: Cool. Specter's here also. I didn't know he was a teenager.  
  
Natalie: He's not.  
  
Hikaru: Cool.  
  
Natalie: O_o  
  
*Back*  
  
Spike: What are you doing here, Specter?!  
  
Specter: This is school is it not?  
  
Spike: You're to smart for school!! Leave it for the dumb people!  
  
Specter: Heh. *Sees Jake ignoring them* Oh and Jake. I haven't forgotten about you.  
  
Jake: Eehh!  
  
Mr. Lujan: Ok. We were discussing Ancient Greece.  
  
Specter: Agh! History! I hate history! It's all wrong! Apes should rule!!  
  
Class: O___________________________________O  
  
Some kid: Yeah!! *class looks at kid* O_O um... yeah. *sits back down*  
  
Specter: That kid will be my minion now.  
  
Some kid: O__O  
  
*Later*  
  
Specter: My next class is... Algebra with Ms. Stoddard.  
  
Hikaru: With me and Katie!!  
  
Specter: Ahh! Where the hell did you come from?!!  
  
Hikaru: I was following you.  
  
Specter: O_O  
  
Natalie meets up with them on the way to algebra  
  
Natalie: NO!! I'm not going to have any other classes with you!!  
  
Specter: Oh well let's see now. *grabs Natalie's schedule out of somewhere* To bad. We have 3 more classes together.  
  
*Algebra*  
  
Specter: Hi. I'm Specter.  
  
Ms. S: ...Well ok. Take a seat while I put you on my list.  
  
Ms. S walks to the back and Specter watches  
  
Specter: O.O  
  
Hikaru: Specter looks weird.  
  
Natalie: he always does.  
  
Ms. S comes back  
  
Ms. S: Ok. Do the bell work.  
  
Class: ...  
  
Ms. S: What's wrong?  
  
Natalie: Where?  
  
Ms. S: Oh. I forgot to write it. Stupid me.  
  
Class: ...  
  
Specter takes a seat near Natalie and Hikaru  
  
Hikaru: I get to sit next to the smart people! Yay!  
  
Specter and Natalie move away  
  
Hikaru: O_o  
  
Specter watches Ms. S the rest of the hour  
  
*After class*  
  
Natalie: I'm afraid to ask but Specter where you looking at...  
  
Specter: ...HER ASS!!  
  
Natalie: O_O I wasn't going to say that.  
  
Hikaru: What?  
  
Specter: ...Well did you see her?!  
  
Natalie: SHE IS FAT!!!  
  
Specter: ^-^ I know.  
  
Natalie: O_O  
  
Specter: Of course with some molecular rearranging I could make her a dream! *mutters* But she already is.  
  
Hikaru: What are we talking about?  
  
Natalie: ...  
  
Specter: Well I'm going to English now.  
  
Hikaru: Noo!! *Clings on to Specter's foot*  
  
Specter: O__o What the? ARE YOU FORGETTING I AM THE ENEMY??!!  
  
Hikaru: But Kakeru says the only enemy in school is school so we're all friends.  
  
Specter: ... *runs away*  
  
Hikaru: Crud. Well Pipotchi, this is the time you go off with Buzz and now also Specter!  
  
Pipotchi: O_o *shrugs* ^-^ *flies off*  
  
Spike comes by  
  
Spike: Not art already.  
  
Hikaru: Kakeru!! My cousin!! *jumps on Spike*  
  
Natalie: -_-  
  
**To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't got the slightest clue on what to say but other than review. Review. And if someone could come up with a better happy face than this ^-^ PLZ TELL ME!! Unless you really do like Specter doing this.  
  
Specter: ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: ... O_o Well it really wouldn't be like that cuz he is missing an eye err... got hair covering that other eye I mean.. So it'd be more like this.  
  
Specter: W-^ 


	7. Specter's Pet

Disclaimer: Why am I even in the story? No one wants to know about me. It's all about the story. So moving on.  
  
*English*  
  
Specter: Well, well, well. If it isn't my pet Jake.  
  
Jake: Ehh. What are you doing here?  
  
Specter: It just so happens that its my next hour.  
  
Jake: NOO!!! *Pipotchi lands on head*  
  
Specter: O_o  
  
Mrs. Karandreas: It looks like we have a new student.  
  
Specter: Yes. I'm Specter.  
  
Mrs. K: And... HOW ADORABLE!!!!!  
  
Specter: ...Me?  
  
Mrs. K gives Specter a death hug  
  
Specter: Can't... *cough* breathe. X.x  
  
Mrs. K: Oh sorry.  
  
Specter: *gasps for air*  
  
Jake: Heh.  
  
Specter: What did you say?!  
  
Jake: I didn't say anything. It was more like laughing.  
  
Specter: Rrrr.  
  
Jake: O_O  
  
*Meanwhile in Art*  
  
Mr. Pelleran: You'll have research one of the artists that I will tell you more about at the end of class. But right now I want everyone to put your drawing of the soda can taped up on the board to be critiqued.  
  
Natalie: Mine looks like crap.  
  
Hikaru: Yeah it does. No wait. Yeah ok it does.  
  
Natalie: ...Yours looks like Ms. Stoddard's ass...??  
  
Hikaru: O_O It does? Oh... Oops. Wrong paper.  
  
Natalie: ...  
  
*Back in English*  
  
Mrs. K: Ok. Today's journal is if you could change one thing what would it be?  
  
Specter: Aha! I know.  
  
Writes down:  
  
If I could change one thing it would be that apes ruled the world and not you humans! I would be the high ruler of this entire planet. Everyone would bow to me. Then I could also have whatever I want. For right now it would be world domination!!  
  
Specter: Heh heh.  
  
Jake: I bet I know what you wrote.  
  
Specter: So?! I bet your isn't all that great. *reads Jake's paper* Rrrr. Hm. *glares at Jake*  
  
Jake: Eeh...  
  
*Near end of class*  
  
Specter: Where's my pencil?!  
  
Jake: On the floor.  
  
Specter: Oh. Give it to me.  
  
Jake gives pencil to Specter  
  
Specter: That's a good pet.  
  
Mrs. K: Ok. I finished grading today's journals that you handed in and I'll hand them back to you. *hands Jake back paper* Very uh... interesting thought there Jake.  
  
Specter: Heh.  
  
Jake: *all of a sudden snapping out of something* Hu? What? What's this? *reads*  
  
The one thing I would change about my life is my gender. I never wanted to be a guy. I honestly don't think I am a guy. I'm not telling anyone if I am. That's for you to find out.  
  
Jake: SPECTER!!!  
  
Specter: ...Yes? Heh.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: ...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bell rings  
  
Jake: Well at least I won't have you next hour.  
  
Specter: Yes you will!! I read your schedule! I have you in Art also!  
  
Jake: NNNOOOO!!!!!  
  
Specter: *puts arm over Jake's shoulder* Come my pet. I'll show you the way.  
  
Jake: I already know the way!  
  
Specter: I know you know. But I don't know and since you know I'll pretend that I am the one who actually know and you don't know so it looks like I know where I'm taking the one who doesn't know. Which is you.  
  
Pipotchi: O_O  
  
Jake: ...  
  
Spike, Natalie, and Hikaru meet up with Jake, Specter, and Pipotchi on the way to exchange classes  
  
Hikaru: Specter!! My friend!! *grabs on to Specters foot*  
  
Everyone else: O_o  
  
Specter: When did I ever say I was your friend?!  
  
Hikaru: ...I don't remember. *lets go* *Sees Jake* Buzz!! My other friend!! *goes to get Jake's foot but Jake moves*  
  
Jake: O_O I don't think so! See you at lunch Spike! *runs* *Pipotchi follows*  
  
Specter: Hey! I don't know where art is!! Came back here you freaking blasted pet!! *chases after Jake*  
  
Spike and Natalie: O_o  
  
Hikaru: *still on floor* Hey look what I found. A perfect half chewed piece of gum. What a waste.  
  
Spike and Natalie: ...  
  
*Art*  
  
Mr. Pelleran: Now I'm going to critique the can you drew yesterday. Tape them on the board over there.  
  
Specter: What if you weren't here yesterday?  
  
Mr. P: Well that's an odd question to ask.  
  
Specter: Why?  
  
Mr. P: Because I was here yesterday.  
  
Specter: ... Imbecile teacher.  
  
Mr. P: What?  
  
Specter: What if I wasn't here yesterday?  
  
Mr. P: Well why wouldn't you be here yesterday?  
  
Specter: Rrr  
  
*English*  
  
Spike: If I could change one thing about my life it would be not know Natalie or that she ever existed. No wait, maybe better yet my cousin.  
  
Natalie: If I could change one thing about my life it would be that I would be the smartest person on earth!! Oh yeah! I am!! ^_^  
  
Hikaru: If I could change one thing about my life it would be that the piece of gum I found today hadn't fallen on the floor.  
  
*Back in Art*  
  
Specter: I wasn't here yesterday!!  
  
Mr. P: Well why didn't you say so?  
  
Specter: Rrr.  
  
Mr. P: Why weren't you here yesterday?  
  
Specter: BECAUSE IM FREAKING NEW!!!  
  
Mr. P: Oh. Well why didn't you say so?  
  
Specter: O_O  
  
Mr. P: Then just sit and watch.  
  
Specter: Did you figure that out all by yourself?!  
  
Mr. P: Yepp.  
  
Specter sits down and grumbles then looks down and finds a paper on the floor.  
  
Specter: It looks like an ass. Hm. Familiar too. *sticks in pocket or backpack or whatever*  
  
Jake meanwhile decides to make himself comfortable on the other side of the room.  
  
Specter: Jake! What are you doing over there?! Come here. I'm all alone.  
  
Jake: Rrr. Fine. *goes over to Specter* Happy?  
  
Specter: Good girl. Now sit.  
  
Jake: Rrr.  
  
**To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry for my 3 to 4 day delay because I was grounded and all that other stuff with homework and junk. Anyway review tell me what you thought and all that stuff. Oh yeah and sorry about all the Jake jokes things. I CANT HELP IT!! Ahem. 


	8. Bucket of Chicken

Disclaimer: I'm here so what?  
  
*Back in English*  
  
Mrs. Karandreas: Why does your hair stick up like that?  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Mrs. K: And Jimmy. How do you keep your hair like that? What type of gel do you use?  
  
Hikaru: O_o  
  
Mrs. K: Hm...Are you two related?  
  
Spike: No.  
  
Hikaru: Liar.  
  
Spike: Do I know you?  
  
Mrs. K: Yeah you are! You have the same last names!  
  
Spike: I have a last name?! What is it?! Tell me!  
  
Mrs. K: Wow! Your twins, right?!  
  
Hikaru: Wait. What?  
  
Spike: I'm lost.  
  
Mrs. K: I've never had twins in my class before! *hugs both*  
  
Spike: Cant... breathe.  
  
Mrs. K: Sorry. Darn. Did it again. *lets go*  
  
Hikaru: *faints*  
  
Spike: *weazes for air*  
  
Mrs. K: ...Ok! Moving on!  
  
*Back in Art*  
  
Mr. Pelleran: *Pointing to drawing* And this one looks like a bucket.  
  
Random Student: It is a bucket!  
  
Mr. P: Oh. You were supposed to draw a can.  
  
Random Student: Then it is a can.  
  
Mr. P: Oh... ok.  
  
Jake: That's a bucket of chicken.  
  
Specter: Aha! I see it now.  
  
Mr. P: And this one like a can... and a smiley face. That reminds me of that time when I was little. I was at the table...  
  
*Later*  
  
Mr. P: ...and then it was grass.  
  
Class: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Mr. P: What?! Rrr. Pop quiz!!  
  
Class: Huh?!!  
  
Bell rings  
  
Mr. P: Crap.  
  
All run out of class  
  
Specter: Since that's done now I got to... Biology with Mr. Snyder.  
  
Jake: Ha! I don't have you next hour.  
  
Specter: Lemme see you schedule.  
  
Jake: Didn't you already see it?  
  
Specter: True. But I want to see it again.  
  
Jake: No.  
  
Specter: What?!  
  
Jake: ... Here.  
  
Specter: Hm. Well I may not have next hour but I will after that.  
  
Jake: Whatever. *walks away*  
  
Specter: Hey wait! Math is that way!  
  
Jake: Its lunch time right now.  
  
Specter: Oh. Then I'll be with you.  
  
Jake: Crud.  
  
Specter: So what is there to eat in this low beyond low thing that you call high school?  
  
Jake: Food?  
  
Specter: ...Well that'll do.  
  
*Later*  
  
Spike: There you are Jake... Specter.  
  
Specter: *eating* Huh?  
  
Spike: Have you had anything to eat?  
  
Specter: Am eating.  
  
Spike: Talking to Jake.  
  
Specter: Oh well don't mind me.  
  
Spike: I don't.  
  
Jake: Nothing. Specter's eating it for me.  
  
Specter: What? Did I do something wrong?  
  
Spike: Stop using Jake!!  
  
Specter: Alright.  
  
Jake: Really?  
  
Specter: No. Come Jake. I'm done.  
  
Spike: You're not really hanging out with Specter are you?  
  
Jake: Not that I have any other choice.  
  
Spike: I'll go with you then.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Hikaru: Pizza or Nachos... or Hamburger or Cheeseburger or sandwich... or chicken. Uhh... Cheeseburger. No. Nachos. No. Chicken!  
  
Natalie: Why am I with you again??  
  
Hikaru: I need your help to choose what to eat.  
  
Natalie: You could do that by yourself. *begins to walk away*  
  
Hikaru: NO!! One person cant do it alone!! *grabs Natalie's foot*  
  
Whole cafeteria: O_______________O  
  
Natalie: O.O  
  
Hikaru: ...AAHHH!! Katies evil!!!! *runs out of cafeteria*  
  
Natalie: ^_^! Heh?  
  
*Outside*  
  
Hikaru: Ahh!! (Pause) Kakeru!! *jumps on Spike* Oh. Your not Kakeru. *Gets off* *Spots Spike* KAKERU!!  
  
Spike: Oh crud! *runs*  
  
Hikaru: *chases after*  
  
Pipotchi: O_o *follows after Hikaru*  
  
Jake: ...  
  
Specter: Oooo. Who are they? *points to group of hot looking girls*  
  
Jake: How should I know?  
  
Specter: Hm. You're right.  
  
Jake: Wait. What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Specter: How are you supposed to know? I mean. Look at you!  
  
Jake: Hey!!  
  
Specter: They're looking at me.  
  
Jake: ...  
  
Specter: I'll go introduce myself.  
  
Jake: You do that. I'll go off somewhere.  
  
Specter: No my pet. You obey your master and follow.  
  
Jake: Rrr.  
  
Specter: Good dog.  
  
*Later*  
  
Hikaru: For exercise?  
  
Spike: No. Trying to loose you.  
  
Hikaru: Ohhhh. Why??  
  
Spike: ...  
  
Suddenly Specter and Jake zoom by followed by a fleet or girls  
  
Spike: Jake?  
  
Hikaru: Specter?  
  
Pipotchi: ...  
  
Natalie comes by  
  
Natalie: What's going on?  
  
Both: *shrug*  
  
*To be continued....  
  
Disclaimer: Review. If I get 3 to 4 reviews I'll put in another chapter early. Otherwise wait a week. XP 


	9. Bugs galore

Disclaimer: Hate if you will for not updating sooner but you should all know how school gets in the way of stuff. I'm actually trying to get a better grades than last year... so far so good. Woo.  
  
Specter comes back and hides behind Natalie, Hikaru, and Spike  
  
Specter: I'm to sexy for my own body.  
  
Natalie: ...What?!  
  
Specter: They want me!!  
  
Natalie: ...  
  
Spike: To beat you up maybe.  
  
Hikaru: But if Specter is here, then where's Buzz?  
  
*With Buzz... er Jake*  
  
Jake: I'm safe. *is hiding in a trash can*  
  
*Back*  
  
Specter: How should I know?  
  
Spike: Cause you like to control Jake.  
  
Specter: Well I don't.  
  
Hikaru: Hey look. Its those girls you were running away from.  
  
Natalie: And they're heading this way.  
  
Specter: Hide me or I'll be torn to shreds for my hunk ness.  
  
All but Specter: O_o *step away from Specter revealing him*  
  
Girl: There he is!!  
  
Specter: Ahhh!!! *runs*  
  
*Later*  
  
5 minute warning bell rings  
  
Spike: I wonder where Jake is at.  
  
*Back to Jake*  
  
Jake: Help! I'm stuck in a trash can!! ...this stinks.  
  
*Back*  
  
Spike: Hm.  
  
Meanwhile in front of Biology class  
  
Hikaru: Specter! You made it out alive.  
  
Natalie: How unlawful.  
  
Specter: Yes. *collapses*  
  
Mr. Snyder: *Goes to hall and sees Specter* Oh good. Live roadkill. You two drag him inside and we could begin how to dissect early.  
  
Specter: Ahhh! All you people are mad!! *runs inside class*  
  
Mr. Snyder: Are my jokes that bad?  
  
Hikaru: Heh.  
  
Mr. Snyder: Don't stay out here to long. Class begins in 4 minutes.  
  
Hikaru: I... I... I need to use the bathroom! *runs*  
  
Mr. Snyder: O_o  
  
*2 minutes later*  
  
Hikaru steps out of bathroom  
  
Jake: Help. Help. Help.  
  
Hikaru: Buzz?  
  
Jake: ... Never mind! I don't want help! Get away!  
  
Hikaru: Buzz? Where are you?!  
  
Jake: Not in the trash can.  
  
Hikaru: Darn. Where else could you be?  
  
Jake: ...I AM IN THE TRASH CAN!!  
  
Hikaru: But you said.  
  
Jake: I know what I said!  
  
*Biology*  
  
Natalie: ...  
  
Specter: James you smell!!  
  
Hikaru: That's because I had to help Buzz.  
  
Natalie: Help Jake what? Play in the garbage?  
  
Mr. Snyder: Ok. For today we will do a lab. Each table gets two solutions and a water strider.  
  
Hikaru: A water strider?  
  
Mr. Snyder: It's a bug.  
  
Hikaru: Oh... Ahh!!! *runs around classroom*  
  
Calss: O_o  
  
Mr. Snyder: Um... Ms. Belitsky? (another teacher)  
  
Ms. Belitsky: ...Moving on!  
  
Meanwhile in Algebra  
  
Spike: ...Jake? Why do you smell like garbage?  
  
Jake: That's you you're smelling.  
  
Spike: So it is.  
  
*Back in Biology*  
  
Hikaru: I hate bugs!!  
  
Natalie: But it's the size of a mosquito. It doesn't even bite.  
  
Specter: Yes James! Be scared! Very scared!! It will attack you if you're not!!  
  
Natalie: ...  
  
*Back in Algebra*  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Hello!  
  
Spike: Huh?  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Yeah.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Right.  
  
Spike: Hey!  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Who?  
  
Spike: Jake!  
  
Jake: Wrong.  
  
Spike: Rrr  
  
*Back in Biology*  
  
Mr. Snyder: You have to do the lab.  
  
Hikaru: Why?!  
  
Mr. Snyder: Because its part of your grade.  
  
Hikaru: Does it have to be?  
  
Mr. Snyder: Yes. Now get to doing the lab.  
  
Hikaru: But what if the bug wants to eat me??!!  
  
Mr. Snyder: ...  
  
*In algebra again*  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Now class do the bellwork.  
  
Kid: Where?  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Not again.  
  
*Back in Bio*  
  
Specter: Look James!! One is right behind you!!  
  
Hikaru: AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!*runs*  
  
*Algebra*  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Ok. I'll put you in partners and you have to find out these things about them that are on the board.  
  
Kid: Where?  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Drat it.  
  
*Bio*  
  
Hikaru: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Mr. Snyder: Didn't I already go through this before?  
  
Natalie: What do you mean?  
  
Mr. Snyder: Aha! You're related to Spike in my third hour aren't you Jimmy?!  
  
Hikaru: AAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Natalie: How'd you know?  
  
Mr. Snyder: Simple.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Spike: I hate bugs!!  
  
Jake: But it's the size of a mosquito.  
  
Mr. Snyder: It doesn't even bite.  
  
Some Kid: Yes! Be scared! Very scared!! It will attack you if you're not!!  
  
Mr. Snyder: ...  
  
***  
  
Mr. Snyder: You have to do the lab.  
  
Spike: Why?!  
  
Mr. Snyder: Because its part of your grade.  
  
Spike: Does it have to be?  
  
Mr. Snyder: yes. Now get to doing the lab.  
  
Spike: But what if the bug wants to eat me??!!  
  
Mr. Snyder: ...  
  
***  
  
Some Kid: Look!! One is right behind you!!  
  
Spike: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! *runs*  
  
***Flashback over***  
  
Natalie: Oh.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry for the delay. Please review. 


	10. Freak show arrives

Disclaimer: Yes. I do realize it has been a while since I last updated. My dad's computer, were I had been writing my stories was wiped clean by some weird virus or something. Now I have to use a different OLD computer.  
  
Back in Algebra**  
  
Ms. Stoddard: There. Those questions.  
  
Jake: We did that yesterday.  
  
Ms. Stoddard: ...Darn! Fine. Do whatever.  
  
Class: Yeah!  
  
Back in Biology**  
  
Pipotchi flies in circles around Specter  
  
Specter: .  
  
Algebra**  
  
Spike: So what do you want to do?  
  
Jake: I dunno.  
  
Spike: Let's just sit here and talk about what we want to do for the rest of the hour.  
  
Jake: Ok.  
  
Biology again**  
  
Pipotchi finally stops flying around Specter and hugs him  
  
Specter: O_o  
  
Algebra**  
  
Spike: What do you want to do?  
  
Jake: I dunno.  
  
Spike: What do you want to do?  
  
Jake: I dunno.  
  
Ms. Stoddard: Uh.  
  
Spike: What do you want to do?  
  
Jake: I dunno.  
  
Biology**  
  
Ms. Belitsky (hardly ever there other teacher): Aren't you afraid of bugs?  
  
Natalie: No.  
  
Ms. Belitsky: Spiders?  
  
Natalie: No.  
  
Ms. Belitsky: Anything?  
  
Mr. Snyder: **holding a lizard** Hullo.  
  
Natalie: Ahh!! **runs**  
  
Ms. Belitsky: Aha!  
  
Specter: **sees lizard** Ahh!! **runs**  
  
Ms. Belitsky: O_o  
  
Mr. Snyder: .hmm  
  
Hikaru: Ahh!! **sees lizard and stops** Cool, a lizard.  
  
Both teachers: .  
  
Algebra**  
  
Spike: What's my last name?  
  
Ms. Stoddard: That's silly. You should know.  
  
Later near Biology class after the bell rings**  
  
Mr. Snyder: Ok Jimmy. Give me my lizard back.  
  
Hikaru: Do I have to?  
  
Mr. Snyder: .Oh look! A waterstrider!!  
  
Hikaru: Ahh! **throws lizard in the air and runs**  
  
Mr. Snyder: **catches lizard** Heh heh.  
  
Specter: Jake. Jake. Where is he!?  
  
Natalie: Why are you looking for Jake? Huh, Specter?  
  
Specter: He's my only protection from you morons.  
  
Natalie: Rrr.  
  
Hikaru runs into Natalie which knocks her over  
  
Natalie: JIMMY!!  
  
Hikaru: Is the bug off me?!  
  
Natalie: What?!  
  
Specter: Heh.  
  
2 minutes later**  
  
Specter: Jake!  
  
Jake: Oh no.  
  
Spike: He can't do anything. I'm here also.  
  
Specter: So pooch. What is this LET class?  
  
Jake: Leadership Education Training.  
  
Specter: Aha! A class worthy for my skills!  
  
Spike: It's an army type class also!  
  
Specter: Finally you decided to loose some weight, eh Spike?  
  
Spike: What?  
  
In class**  
  
Major Deist: Today we watch some more videos!  
  
Hikaru: Yahoo!!  
  
Deist: What was that cadet? You want to start Physical Training early??  
  
Hikaru: .no.  
  
Later**  
  
Specter: Well that wasn't so bad. I could rule this pathetic school easily.  
  
Spike: Then that means we could stop you again.  
  
Hikaru: Yeah! Hey you said 'we' that means me, right?  
  
Jake: And I'll hide. **runs off**  
  
Natalie: .  
  
Specter: Phh. Fine. Later losers. Come Jake.  
  
Jake runs along after Specter  
  
Spike: Hey! Stop ordering Jake around!  
  
Specter: Yeah right. That'll be the day. I'll have him over 3 days a week then you get him the rest. So long. **disappears with Jake**  
  
Hikaru: That sounds like a fair deal.  
  
Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months. School quarters pass. Some off their schedules changed as the time progressed. Instead of the art class that they all had, Jake and Specter somehow ended up in girls weight training **Specter smirks** not knowing what Specter was and mistaking Jake for a girl for his unique appearance which after a sometime they began to enjoy. While Spike, Hikaru, and Natalie got health class.  
  
It had been morning as Specter strolled off to school not figuring what else to do with his time. As he entered school grounds he failed to noticed he had been followed by none other than. The Freaky Monkey Five.  
  
Yellow Monkey: Where'd he go?  
  
Blue Monkey: To that high school across from us you gay ass! Pay attention!!  
  
Yellow Monkey: I'm not gay!  
  
Pink Monkey: Why would he go in there??  
  
White Monkey: Zit iz schimple.  
  
Red Monkey: Drop the accent old man or I'll stuff that robot of yours down your throat!  
  
White Monkey: .He provaly vent in zere to ztudy zee human race zome mur. Zen he could unzerztand theer flaws.  
  
Red Monkey: Ok! You're going down!  
  
Blue Monkey: No wait. He might be right. I mean what other reason would explain for this?  
  
White Monkey: Haight!  
  
Red Monkey: Why?  
  
Pink Monkey: He could turn the school into monkeys and create a new empire!!  
  
Blue Monkey: That shouldn't be so hard. I mean we did manage to escape from that fat old professor.  
  
Lab**  
  
The Professor passes by the Freaky Monkey Five cages with cardboard cut outs with lamely drawn lookalikes upon. One on the floor backward and one half ripped.  
  
Professor: **shrugs and continues to walk away**  
  
Back in front of the high school**  
  
Yellow Monkey: You think we could help him with his evil plan?  
  
White Monkey: Not ztill vee follow him!  
  
Red Monkey: Ok. Let's go!  
  
Blue Monkey: I think we need some disguises first.  
  
Pink Monkey: For what? He went in like that.  
  
Blue Monkey: True but what if he runs into us?  
  
Pink Monkey: Oh.  
  
Later**  
  
Specter sat aimlessly lazily in Biology class trying not listen to the teacher and the theories of how the human race evolved from apes.  
  
'That's disgusting.' Specter thought playing around with his eraser rolling it on the table back and forth when the fire drill went off.  
  
Specter: Finally. I don't have through sit through that.  
  
Hikaru was the first one out the back door thinking the building was really on fire and fearing for his life as Pipotchi followed close behind. Natalie stood at the door watching hopelessly at him being an idiot. again, then made her way out also. Specter was the last one student out the class bored with the whole idea but then again relieved he didn't have to listen to that yapping anymore.  
  
Hikaru played with Pipotchi as if he totally just forgot about the drill while the teacher took roll. Natalie saw Hikaru and sighed. Specter saw him also which was slightly amusing but he didn't feel like smiling.  
  
Specter: This is boring and pointless!  
  
Natalie: It's for our own good.  
  
Specter: Oh yes like one of the buildings are going to explode.  
  
Just then one of the buildings exploded. Natalie looked at Specter as he shrugged clueless. Spike soon showed up looking for Specter through the mass crowd.  
  
Spike: Specter! You did this!  
  
Specter: No I didn't! I was here.  
  
Spike looks over to Hikaru and Natalie who both nod. Jake finally arrives breathless but heard the short conversation.  
  
Jake: Then. who. did. it. ??  
  
Natalie: What the freak then?  
  
Yes it had been by the Freaky Monkey 5 who were at the Gym where the explosion had been at. All of them standing there black from ashes motionless among the ruble the used to be the south wall.  
  
Red Monkey: Yellow Monkey!! What did you do?!!  
  
Yellow Monkey: **hanging his head down in shame** I farted.  
  
Pink Monkey: You pig!  
  
White Monkey: You juzt farted?  
  
Yellow Monkey: .in the boiler room.  
  
Blue Monkey: What?  
  
White Monkey: Zere is nooo time! Zumvone is coming!  
  
To be continued**  
  
Disclaimer: I again. If you want I need ideas as to how the freaky monkey five can cause more mayhem and stuff. Oh just give me ideas if you will. 


	11. Gone Bananas

**Later**  
  
Jake: Alright! Due to the bombing school will be closed for a week!  
  
Hikaru: No! Now there's nothing to do. My mind will become empty from not learning anything!!  
  
Natalie: And here I thought you were just born that way.  
  
Hikaru: Does that mean we have to do the homework we got today?  
  
Spike: Well I'm bored.  
  
**Specter's place  
**  
Specter: That bombing was peculiar. Who would be wicked enough or stupid enough to blow up a building?  
  
**Freaky Monkey Five**  
  
Pink Monkey: Well what are we supposed to do now?  
  
Red Monkey: I don't know. Ask fart face over there!  
  
Yellow Monkey: _Hangs head in shame  
_  
White Monkey: Iz am havering an idea!!  
  
Red Monkey: What? I don't under-stand-YOU!  
  
Blue Monkey: What's the idea White one?  
  
White Monkey: How about vee tuhrn zis whole freekin zity intoo moonkeys!!  
  
Blue Monkey: That's a great idea!!  
  
Pink Monkey: Can we do that?  
  
White Monkey: Iz the smart vone!!!  
  
Yellow Monkey: Oh yay! Goody! Goody!  
  
Blue Monkey: That settles it. White Monkey create the device that will do this. I'm sure Master Specter will be most pleased.  
  
Red Monkey: Huh? AM I THE ONLY FREAKING ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHITE MONKEY???!!!  
  
**Meanwhile  
**  
Jake: There's nothing to do.  
  
Spike: How about we go to the training room and play stun wars.  
  
Jake: We just did that an hour ago with Jimmy as the dummy.  
  
Jimmy is lying in a corner unconscious, drooling, and twitching.  
  
Casey: I would suggest you take your time to study.  
  
Spike: Oh, what do you know? _Shuts computer off  
_  
Casey shows up on another screen  
  
Casey: It is not that simple to get rid of me.  
  
Wires pop out of the computer and ceiling surrounding Spike as a volt of electricity is sent through his body.  
  
Spike: AHH!!!!  
  
He gets thrown over to where Jimmy is.  
  
Casey: You going to cause me problems??  
  
Jake: No. I'm cool.  
  
**Back with the Freaky Monkey Five  
**  
Yellow Monkey: Where are we going to find all the stuff you need to make the thing that will do this?  
  
Red Monkey: Congratulations!! That's the first smart thing you say!  
  
Pink Monkey: Yeah. Where shall we find all this equipment?  
  
White Monkey: Zah lave!!  
  
Red Monkey: Oooo! I know!! The lab!!!  
  
All but Red Monkey: ...  
  
Red Monkey: What? Don't tell me he said that first.  
  
Blue Monkey: That is where we shall go then.  
  
**Lab**  
  
Freaky Monkey Five just walk in. Spike and Jimmy are still unconscious in a corner, Jake is playing computer games with Casey and the others are nowhere in sight.  
  
Blue Monkey: Well this will be incredibly easy.  
  
**2 hours later**  
  
The Professor, Natalie, and Pipotchi come through the front door to find it open and to find the lab half empty.  
  
Professor: Oh my! _Professor races over to Spike and Hikaru  
_  
Natalie: _Sees Jake playing games on computer_ What the heck happen here?!  
  
Jake doesn't reply  
  
Natalie: JAKE!!! Have it your way!! _Turns computer off  
_  
Casey: Hey!! We had a top score!!!  
  
Wires pop out of the ceiling and shock Natalie. She gets thrown with Spike and Hikaru.  
  
Professor: Well that explains them two.  
  
Jake: Whoa. What happened here? This place is almost like empty.  
  
Professor: You mean you don't know? Casey didn't the alarm system pick anything up?  
  
Casey: Well no, professor.  
  
Professor: Replay all videos of the premises within that last 3 hours and see if you can pick anything up.  
  
Casey: Oh... I found something.  
  
Professor: And?  
  
Casey: No alarms went off because they used the front door... which was open...  
  
Professor: What?! Who?!  
  
Casey: Those colored monkeys...  
  
Professor: The Freaky Monkey Five??!! And you did not see them?!  
  
Jake: My bad, Professor. We were playing.  
  
Casey: ...yeah.  
  
Professor: But that's impossible!! They were still in their cages last I checked!  
  
**Freaky Monkey Five cages**  
  
Jake, Professor, and Casey through the means of a TV in the room looked at the cages.  
  
Professor: See?! They are still there. Casey your wiring must be faulty.  
  
Casey and Jake face fault. Pipotchi who comes out of who knows where flies over to 'Yellow Monkey' and tilts him over falling back.  
  
Professor: Hmm. It seems he's been loosing weight.  
  
Jake and Casey who had just gotten up face fault again while Pipotchi sweat drops.  
  
Jake: Professor? Do you need glasses?  
  
Professor: Of course not. I have them in my pocket.  
  
Casey: Would you mind using them?  
  
The Professor puts on his very thick glasses  
  
Professor: ...Oh dear God! What horrible drawings!! Quick children cover your eyes before they become damaged!! Runs out of room  
  
Jake: If the Freaky Monkey Five are behind this then Specter's controlling them again!  
  
Casey: This sounds like an undercover mission. Should I bring the others back to consciousness?  
  
Jake: No. You, Pipotchi, and I will go.  
  
Casey: How will you know where to go?  
  
Jake: You don't think I know where I go to when Specter controls me?  
  
Casey: You knew? And never told us?!  
  
Jake: ...Why spoil it? He's got all these cool games and computers.  
  
Casey: Oooo!!! I'm so going!!  
  
**Meanwhile with the Freaky Monkey Five**  
  
Pink Monkey: How long will it take you to build this machine, White?  
  
White Monkey: Avout a veek.  
  
Pink Monkey: Then why don't you start?  
  
White Monkey: Veecuz I have to zraw zee planz firzt.  
  
Pink Monkey: Why aren't you drawing the plans??  
  
White Monkey: Zit iz time for mee nap. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
**Specter's Place**  
  
Specter is hovering around in his chair aimlessly thinking of what he could do, or build, or take over the world when Jake comes in. He doesn't really mind since he needs company anyway.  
  
Specter: Ah Jake. Welcome. I see you brought that flying ape with you as well.  
  
Pipotchi flies up to Specter and stares for a couple of seconds before lunging forward and hugging him.  
  
Specter: Ahh!! Get it off!! You'll ruin my fur!  
  
Jake: See? Isn't this place cool? _Jake talks to a watch he's wearing with a small screen on it  
_  
Casey: Computer! Lemme see!! I wanna see!!!  
  
Jake: Okay...  
  
Jake takes out a wire from the watch and plugs it into Specter's main computer. Casey is transmitted to the system.  
  
Casey: Hello? Any cyber body here?  
  
??: Yes whom is speaking... Oh hello.  
  
Casey: HI!!! _Hugs some guy with short funky purple hair and yellow eyes basically wearing the same this she is  
_  
??: Who are you?  
  
Casey: I'mCaseytheProfessorcybercomputersystem.AltoughsomepeoplecallmeAmandabutigno rethat.IwasboredsoIdecidedtocomeoverhereandseeifSpecterhadhisowncybersystemw hichhedoes.What'syourname?  
  
??: Oddly enough I understood that. I don't have a name. He just calls me computer.  
  
Casey: Ok!! _Still hugging him_

Specter: Jake! Get it off!!  
  
Jake: Oh. Pipotchi only hugs things that smell like bananas or are bananas.  
  
Specter: Well that's my new shampoo... That's beside the point! Remove it!!  
  
Jake: Do you have any real bananas?  
  
Specter: No. They are repulsive... and yellow. Their sent is all I find soothing.  
  
Jake: Too bad. You'll learn to like Pipotchi then. _Walks away_  
  
Specter: Come back here! I order you to take it off!!  
  
Jake: _Comes back all brain controlled and just stands there looking at Specter_  
  
Specter: Well... Why aren't you getting it off!!??  
  
Jake: I can't.  
  
Specter: Why not?!  
  
Jake: You don't have any bananas.  
  
Specter: Go get some!!  
  
Jake: There are no stores in this area.  
  
Specter: I'll transport you there then!!  
  
Jake is transported to a tropical island standing in front of a shop with over 30 varieties of bananas.  
  
Jake: Crud.  
  
**To be continued  
**  
Disclaimer: Sorry for my very long delay. I'm not sure whose reading this, but its because I'm sort of dry on ideas for this fic. If you have ideas I'll gladly look them over. I reposted this chapter and had to re edit it in this new stupid fanfiction quick editing thing. Now I can't write my stories like previously. That means I won't be able to creat those emoticons as well. I hate this thing.


End file.
